


Just For a Day

by Quebeckany



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needs a date. And he needs one fast. His ex, Jean Kirstein, will make his life living hell if he doesn't get one. So, he goes to his best friends cousin, Levi. He manages to convince Levi to be his fake date, but once the date actually begins, he finds it harder and harder to keep his crush concealed. Especially when everyone keeps bugging the couple to actually ACT like a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an ask I got on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

"C’mon, it’s just for one night!" Eren begged his best friend, Mikasa’s cousin, Levi. The college student just looked at the high schooler bored.

"Why, again, do you need a date? Can’t you just go by yourself?" Levi continued looking at his magazine.

Eren groaned and fell back onto the Ackermans nice leather couch, his head landing in Levi’s lap. “Because my ex, Jean, has a new boyfriend, and it’s been three months and he’ll tease the fuck out of me because he’s an asshole, and it’s just a day at the beach, and let’s face it, you’re really hot, and-” Levi stopped him there.

”How do you even know if I’m gay or not?” Levi asked.

Eren looked up at him confused, “What about all those pictures of you and your boyfriend? The hunky blonde one?”

Levi stared down at the seventeen year old in his lap, then started laughing. “Wait, you think Erwin is my boyfriend?”

Eren sat up and started at the laughing twenty one year old, “Wait, he’s not?”

Levi’s laughter died down and he looked at Eren with humor in his eyes. “No, he’s my best friend. I’ve known him since we were twelve. Besides, he has a boyfriend.” Levi looked back down at his magazine. Eren huffed and pulled it out of his hands. “Hey, shitfac-“

"So ARE you gay?" Eren asked. Levi glared at Eren, and Mikasa decided to make her appearance at that moment, sitting between Eren and Levi, going back first over the back of the couch, landing on her shoulders and sliding down until her head hung off the seat.

"Don’t let him get to you Eren, he’s full homo." She reached for the remote and put on a show she had recorded. Assault on Giant or something.

"Mikasa! Goddammit. I was having fun. Steam was about to come out of his ears."

Eren huffed and sat back into the leather. “I hate you.”

Levi smirked and said, “That’s no way to talk to the man you’re trying to seduce into going to the beach.”

Mikasa looked away from her show, the sound of crying and blood spattering coming from the television, and stared at Eren. “You’re trying to get Levi to be your fake boyfriend so Jean won’t be an asshole to you? Eren, you might as well have asked anyone BUT him. Levi only does things that benefit him.”

Levi scoffed. “No I don’t.”

"Yeah you do."

"No I don’t brat."

"Yeah you do, shit face."

"Asswipe."

"Bitch."

"You could do better than that."

"I thought it was very fitting considering-"

Eren interrupted their sibling like banter. “Hey! So will you?”

Levi sighed. “Alright, fine brat. I will. But try and cope a feel and I will end you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to come. If you have any questions or anything, shoot me an ask on tumblr: http://animegirl9297.tumblr.com/


End file.
